Watch Tower Clerks
by sith chooper
Summary: Based on a insane personal love of Justice League unlimited and Kevin Smith Films.


Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, Star Wars or Clerks so don't you dare sue or else! Watch Tower: Clerks 

Through out the Watchtower these brave men and woman make it their mission to serve the greatest heroes the galaxy had ever seen. They had worked behind the scenes and in the shadows of greats like Superman and Wonder woman long enough isn't time they deserve their own fan fiction?

Chapter 1 

Scene opens up to a small vendor on the main deck of the watchtower 2. Several justice league members could be seen walking around or to the booth. Superman, Black Canary and the Heroine team Fire and Ice are all purchasing a few bags of candy and soda when they eavesdrop on a conversation between two clerks.

**Chris**: You know this job would be great if it wasn't for the F—in customers (motions his hands around the small collection of heroes earning him a few glares.)

**Jamayle**: Hey they work hard saving the world…besides I don't bother them and they don't bother me.

**Chris**: Ah come on I'm sure you get annoyed with them as well as I do. You should see the morons I beam down every day.

**Scene shifts to show the Flash holding a big gulp.**

**Flash**: Beam me down Scotty!

**Chris**: (under breath) Ass…

Scenes ends 

**Jamayle**: You should see the idiots I had to serve day in and out.

Scenes shifts to wonder woman yelling at Jamayle.

**Wonder woman**: What in the name of Athena do you mean there's no ice you mean I have to drink this Hot Coca Hot!

**Scene ends.**

His story earns him a few laughs from his audience. He blushes at them and nervously twiddles his thumbs together. His friend looks annoyed at this and tries to continued their current conversation.

**Chris**: Look I know you don't want to serve a bunch of tacky tight wearing weirdoes all your life. I mean look at you you're a 23 year old high school graduate and still a virgin surrounded by beautiful woman wearing scantly clad outfits. Don't tell me your happy with this.

**Jamayle**: Okay the fact that you have a point aside keep my virginity out of this I'm just waiting…

**Chris**: For the one…god you're sad.

This earns him looks from the assorted group of costumers. Ice, Canary, and Fire frown at the fowl mouthed clerk while superman points a strong index finger at him.

**Superman**: Hey listen here sport this young man…

Before the man of steel can finish Chris takes a sip of his coke and spit it at him. The entire room watches and gasps at the young man insult. Jamayle quickly hands the kryptonian a paper towel before turning toward his comrade.

**Jamayle**: What the hell you did that for?

**Chris**: To illustrate my point.

**Jamayle**: And that would be?

**Chris**: 1 I hate it when these muscle heads think they can assert their authority and think it will fix everything. 2 Because I wanted to do that since meet this guy…coke?

**Jamayle**: (pushes away his can and helps clean up the man of steel.) You are a danger to both the living and the dead you know that!

**Chris**: I like to think I am a master of my own destiny. Besides you would feel a lot better if you ripped into the occasional costumer. Come on I'm sure there is one customer or hero you hate and would like to rip on.

**Jamayle**: (thinks for a moment) The Martian he comes in and rummages through all the Oreos like there is one pack of Oreos that will never go empty somewhere in the pile.

**Chris**: See don't you feel better?

**Jamayle**: No

**Chris**: Jesus your sad

**Fire**: Hey leave him alone you psycho he is a good worker…

**Chris**: And what would a green haired snot babe now about work ?

**Fire**: ….

**Chris**: Keep walking bimbo

**Jamayle & Ice**: What is wrong with you! (Both look at each other and blink after saying this)

**Chris**: Like I said before sad. (Shakes head)

**Jamayle**: Hey you like I are a clerk with duties and obligations to the justice league you can't do whatever you feel like.

**Chris**: You mean like when you closed down the vendor and the training hall just to play a little street hockey.

Scene again shifts to show green arrow wandering around the halls until he comes into the dojo and watches as Jamayle play street hockey with his friends.

**Green Arrow**: I didn't see anyone up here, are you guys open?

**Jamayle**: No!

Scene ends 

**Jamayle**: First off I had permission by flash since I had to work over time besides he enjoys playing filed hockey.

**Chris**: Yeah with super speed, he kept zipping around us like we where snails in dog spit.

**Jamayle**: I didn't need that mental image thank you.

**Wonder Woman**: Excuse me put what kind of snack vendor are you running here?

**Chris**: One that has attitude now get to stepping wonder bra

**Wonder Woman**: What did you just say!

**Jamayle**: Oh Snap.

**Story ends**

Sith Chopper presents the most insane justice league fan fiction of all.

The names haven't been changed and the innocent…who the #&!… cares?

Watch Tower Clerks: Just because we serve you doesn't mean we like you


End file.
